The invention relates to communication networks and, more particularly, to a distributed intelligence network using time and frequency multiplexing.
Many office telephone systems are based on a private branch exchange (PBX) wherein all telephones are connected to a central switching device ("switch"). The switch provides connections amongst the various on-site telephones (extensions) and connections between on-site telephones and the public switched networks. So that it may support the various features (call waiting, call forwarding, conferencing, etc.) that many users have come to expect and require, the switch has had to become a rather powerful computer with a large amount of complex software. The telephones have also become more complex, and software for certain of the features are programmed locally at each phone.
The PBX system works well for the most part. However, since every communication must go through the switch, a malfunction at that point may well have the effect of shutting down the entire system. Moreover, unless the system is configured with dual processors, modification of the switch software and configuration data may require that the whole system must be shut down.
For data communications, several different architectures are used. In a star network, all the terminals are coupled to a central point of the star, which provides centralized control of the flow of data. The central control on such a system can time-division multiplex data from different terminals by alternately holding data from one or the other transmitting terminal in a buffer until its timeslot is available. The central control unit provides the synchronization necessary to insert the data into the respective time slots. Unfortunately, the star network suffers from several disadvantages. The bandwidth available through the switch matrix is limited, as well the integrity of the data passing through the switch. Furthermore, it is difficult to lay out the wires, because a new wire from the central control to the telephone must be laid each time a new telephone is added. In addition, a failure of the centralized control system disables the entire system.
Another data system architecture, and one which is easier to lay out, is a ring network. In a ring network, a single cable passes through each and every data terminal, and thus, network bandwidth is shared. Rather than rely on assigned timeslots or the acquisition of timeslots, bandwidth multiplexing employs the token method. In this method, a token is passed from one terminal to another, with the terminal desiring to transmit holding onto the token. A terminal cannot transmit unless it has the token, and therefore only one terminal will be transmitting at a time. This type of time-division multiplexing thus transmits data in irregular bursts, rather than regular assigned timeslot lengths. This type of transmission is appropriate for data communications, which typically occur in infrequent, long bursts. Voice communications, on the other hand, require a continuous connection over an extended period of time.
An alternative architecture for preventing errors due to two users attempting to acquire the network bandwidth simultaneously is used in the Ethernet system. In this system, before a terminal may transmit it listens to see if the network bandwidth is being used. Then while transmitting, the data terminal listens to determine if the data transmitted is received in the same form. If the received data differs, then another terminal transmitted at the same time, resulting in a collision and thus scrambled data. The transmitting station then stops transmitting and retransmits a random amount of time later. Thus, central control of the network bandwidth acquisition of timeslots is not needed. Because data transmissions occur infrequently, the chances of a collision on the second transmission are low. The chance of a collision increase as the number of terminals coupled to the system increases. Such a system is ill suited for voice traffic since the number of collisions will increase for voice communications which require continuous transmissions over an extended period of time. Additionally, the delay through the network is not fixed.
One approach which combines voice and data not using the private branch exchange is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,140 to Coffey, entitled "Distributed Switching Network (DSN)." The DSN system is built around a multiple bus network. In the DSN system, the communication media consists of twisted pair. For the network to operate properly, at least three pairs of cabling must be laid out. This cabling acts as the backbone for the DSN system. One pair is used for transmitting information toward the Line Group Central Shelf and the other two pairs are used in a loop back arrangement for receiving transmissions from either other units or remote units through the Line Group Central Shelf. Each transmit and receive line is subdivided into frames and further subdivided into timeslots. Communication between any two units in this network requires that each unit seize a timeslot for its own transmission needs and that it receive and read the timeslot of the other to provide two way communication. One of the major assumptions of the DSN system is that the buses are synchronous, that is, no allowances are made on the bus for signalling overhead or time of flight. Each timeslot has been partitioned to accept one byte of information, and thus, there is no room for timing errors.
The DSN system itself consists of two major units, Parallel Access Communications Interface Blocks (PIBs) and the Line Group Central Shelf. The PIBs are used to interface communication equipment to the network. The PIBs are connected in parallel across the transmit lines and across the upstream portion of the looped back receive lines. The implication of the parallel access is significant in that when a PIB transmits onto the common transmit bus, the transmission is sent both upstream and downstream. The Line Group Interface Shelf (LGIS) is the terminus point for all of the cabling in the DSN System. The LGIS provides network timing, switching between transmit and receive lines, switching between in-house calls and the Public Switched Telephone Network, as well as all of the network control functions.
When a PIB wishes to transmit information, two events occur. The PIB Transmit Line first derives timing information so as to identify when to transmit on the transmit bus. This timing information is generated by the Line Group Central Shelf and sent out on the receive line. By examining the status of the receive and the transmit lines, the PIB is able to ascertain that a particular timeslot is available. This determination of whether a timeslot is available is completely dependent on the parallel connection of the PIB to both the transmit and receive lines.